The New Bella
by rebelsdaughter13123
Summary: What would have happen if Bella hadn’t lived through her touch delivery? Now more than 100 years later Bella is back well not her but her reincarnated soul is back Can the Cullen’s stop themselves from telling the new Bella? Rate and Comment please
1. Prologue

**Decided to make a trailer for this on youtube. If you feel like checking it out before you read My youtube screen name is Lillian13123.**

* * *

**I don't own the charters or the clip from the book**

**What would have happen if Bella hadn't lived through her touch delivery? Now more than 100 years later Bella is back well not her but her reincarnated soul is back Can the Cullen's stop themselves from telling the new Bella?**

_Prologue_

Jacobs POV

"_You stay with me now, Bella!" I yelled at her. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not  
leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"Her eyes wheeled, looking for me, or him, but seeing nothing.  
I stared into them anyway, keeping my gaze locked there.  
And then her body was suddenly still under my hands, though her breathing picked up  
roughly and her heart continued to thud. I realized the stillness meant that it was over. I blew more air into her mouth, but there was nothing there. Just the lifeless rise of her  
chest in response. I kept pumping her heart, counting, while he worked manically over  
her, trying to put her back together. All the king's horses and all the king's men…  
But there was nothing there, just me, just him. Working over a corpse.  
Because that's all that was left of the girl we both loved. This broken, bled-out, mangled  
corpse. We couldn't put Bella together again. I knew it was too late. I knew she was dead. I knew it for sure because the pull was gone. I didn't feel any reason to be here beside her. She wasn't here anymore. So this body had no more draw for me. The senseless need to be near her had vanished. Or maybe moved was the better word. It seemed like I felt the pull from the opposite direction now. From down the stairs, out the door. The longing to get away from here and never, ever come back. "Go, then," he snapped, and he hit my hands out of the way again, taking my place this time. Three fingers broken, it felt like. I straightened them numbly, not minding the throb of pain. He pushed her dead heart faster than I had. "She's not dead," he growled. "She's going to be fine." I wasn't sure he was talking to me anymore. Turning away, leaving him with his dead, I walked slowly to the door. So slowly. I couldn't make my feet move faster. This was it, then. The ocean of pain. The other shore so far away across the boiling water that I couldn't imagine it, much less see it. I felt empty again, now that I'd lost my purpose. Saving Bella had been my fight for so long now. And she wouldn't be saved. She'd willingly sacrificed herself to be torn apart by that monster's young, and so the fight was lost. It was all over. I shuddered at the sound coming from behind me as I plodded down the stairs—the sound of a dead heart being forced to thud. I wanted to somehow pour bleach inside my head and let it fry my brain. To burn away the images left from Bella's final minutes. I'd take the brain damage if I could get rid of that—the screaming, the bleeding, the unbearable crunching and snapping as the newborn monsters tore through her from the inside out. I wanted to sprint away, to take the stairs ten at a time and race out the door, but my feet were heavy as iron and my body was more tired than it had ever been before. I shuffled down the stairs like a crippled old man. I rested at the bottom step, gathering my strength to get out the door. I looked to the living room there they were with Alice and Rosalie. They had killed my Bella to get out. My strength came back to me as I listened to the sound of the little executioners feeding. Strength and hate and heat—red heat washing through my head, burning but erasing nothing. The images in my head were fuel, building up the inferno but refusing to be consumed. I felt the tremors rock me from head to toe, and I did not try to stop them. Rosalie and Alice were totally absorbed in the creatures, paying no attention to me at all. They wouldn't be quick enough to stop me. Sam had been right. These things were an aberration—their existence went against nature. Black, soulless demons. Things that had no right to be. Things that had to be destroyed. It seemed like the pull had not been leading to the door after all. I could feel it now, encouraging me, tugging me forward. Pushing me to finish this, to cleanse the world of these abominations. They would try to kill me when the creatures were dead, and I would fight back. I wasn't sure if I would have time to finish them before the others came to help. Maybe,maybe not. I didn't much care either way. I didn't care if the wolves, either set, avenged me or called the Cullens' justice fair. None of that mattered. All I cared about was my own justice. My revenge. These things that had killed Bella would not live another minute longer. I didn't think I had it in me to kill Edward. Because I didn't have enough compassion for that. Why should I let him get away from what he'd done? Wouldn't it be more fair—more satisfying—to let him live with nothing, nothing at all? It made me almost smile, as filled with hate as I was, to imagine it. No Bella. No killer spawn. I wondered if the creature could be put back together. I doubted it. It was part Bella, too—so it must have inherited some of her vulnerability. I could hear that in the tiny, thrumming beat of its heart. Its heart was beating. Hers wasn' a second had passed as I made these easy decisions. I coiled myself, preparing to spring. Rosalie lifted her creature into the air to nuzzle her face against its cheek. Perfect. The new position was perfect for my strike. I leaned forward and felt the heat begin to change me while the pull toward this killer grew—it was stronger than I'd ever felt it before, so strong it reminded me of an Alpha's command, like it would crush me if I didn't obey. This time I wanted to obey. This murderer stared past Rosalie's shoulder at me, its gaze more focused than any newborn creature's gaze should be. Her piercing green eyes seemed to have wisdom in them. My shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat—not a burning. It was a glowing. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the tiny porcelain face of the half vampire, half-human baby. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was—my love for the dead girl upstairs, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe. I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now. Elizabeth. (breaking dawn chap. 18) _

I woke with a start this dream had haunted me for almost a hundred years. I looked over at my wife Elizabeth it was both the saddest and happiest day in both of our lives. Before Elizabeth I had loved her mother who died giving birth to her and her brother.

When I first laid eyes on Elizabeth I had imprinted. Not long after we buried Bella we learned something was very different about Elizabeth and her brother EJ.

First thing they grew so much faster than normal children in the week they had been alive they looked to be about 6 months not 6 days. Secondly they had some special talents Elizabeth could not only read your thoughts like Edward but she could project her own thoughts into your head.

EJ could move things and blow them up as he willed.

The Cullen's had decided that after the funeral they would leave forks Edward was having a hard time dealing with the pain of losing his new bride.

So I went before the packs and the council members and told them I was leaving with the Cullen's it cause quite an uproar but they understood that keeping the fact that the Cullen's were vampires was a big deal and that my imprinting with Elizabeth would pull me where ever she went.

I had told my pack to rejoin Sam's pack but just like Seth and Leah they refused said they were coming with me.

A few years later in our new town Seth found his soul mate and imprinted. He and she moved back to La Push.

Leah was a total different story she didn't like the Cullen's but stayed by my side she never did live with them at first she keep away but after Seth left she got lonely and decided one day to ignore her dislike and came into the house the minute she took one look at EJ she got a strange look on her face.

I knew that look as did Edward she had just imprinted on his son.

Edward didn't like the fact that his two children had fallen in love with werewolves but he dealt with it.

Leah's mom almost had a heart attack when she heard the news but then again we could have said the same thing when we heard that she had remarried.

She had gotten married to Charlie Swan. Seth keep us informed on everyone from La Push and through the years we realized that that was all we were going to be able to do was hear it through Seth when Leah and I Imprinted we stopped aging all together.

The council said that we had a strange case that because we had imprinted with non-humans that they doubted we would ever stop phasing and here it was over a 100 years later and I still looked 17 years old.

We went back to Fork only a hand full of times but we always remained out of sight of people. We went back usually when they buried our friends.

When Sue died the Cullen's sent Charlie a letter and money saying it was so sad to have to burry a daughter and a wife before you.

Charlie's was probably the worst for us to go back to because it brought up in our minds losing Bella. After everyone from Charlie's funeral left the Cullen's, Leah and myself left our own little reminder we engraved on the back of his tombstone our own little comments.

But here we were 100 years later and everyone we had known and loved was gone. Sam had passed down to his son the knowledge of Leah and I and that if ever we or the Cullen's returned we were to be greeted with open arms as family.

My wife started to stir we needed to get ready for school. Today we would yet again start a new school. How was I to know today would be so different?

* * *

**Thought having Charlie marry Sue was right.  
**


	2. Learning to go on

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

It had been almost a hundred years since I buried my sweet Bella. The only think that keep me going was the two children she had given me. Seven years after her death Carlisle came to me and told me the kids had fully grown and they would grow no more.

It was so weird to enter school with my children and look to be the same age as them. Having them and the werewolves join each new school with us made us blend in better. I remember the day they were born like it was yesterday it was both the saddest and happiest day in my life. On one had I had just lost my wife and on the other I had my children. Bella had told me before she died that she wanted to name the baby Edward Jacob after the two most important men in her life. So naming EJ was easy but naming Elizabeth was a little harder I decided that Bella wouldn't mind if I named her something other than the name she had chosen.

So I named her Elizabeth Renee after mine and Bella's mothers. Elizabeth looked like my mother her piercing green eyes seemed to know more than they did. She had my color hair which my mother had also had. EJ looked a lot like Charlie and Bella he had the same brown hair with the untamable curls and the same chocolate eyes looking at Elizabeth and EJ it was hard to tell they were twins. Each time we started a new school it was hard on me. I had once thought that I would never have to do it alone again but that was back before my Bella gave her life to give me my angels.

"_Why Carlisle?" Carlisle had just told us we were leaving Forks. I hung my head I knew he was moving us to make it easier on me. I had spent the last two weeks sitting nonstop by her grave. Charlie had called yelling at Carlisle because I wouldn't let anyone near the grave. "Because Alice we are starting to get noticed more and more and It would be easier on Charlie if we go so he doesn't have a constant reminder of her death whenever he sees us." Just then Alice had a vision because of my ability I saw it all before it was even over. It was of me it seemed more of a slide show than a vision. A picture of me laughing another of me saying I was sorry to Charlie and the last of me laying roses on Bella's grave. I jumped up and hurried out the door everyone's thoughts as I left were on the vision and why I had left so fast. I started to run I didn't care where I was going I just ran. Without even realizing it I was in Bella's room lying on her bed once again. How can I go on I thought I silently left the room and made my way to the front door. I knocked Charlie opened the door his thought were filled with her "Come in Edward" He remembered walking her down the aisle how beautiful she had been. "Listen Charlie I'm so sorry about what happened to Bella" We had told everyone that she had died from a rare illness she caught on our honeymoon. "I just stopped by to tell you that our family is moving it's been too hard on us to stay." I told him "well I'm sorry to hear that I know how much my daughter loved you and your family"_

It seemed like every time we started a new school this flash back him me. I could hear everyone in the living room waiting for me so I went to join them


	3. Carlisle's talk

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

Over the last two hundred years my family had gotten so big but I still felt that no matter how big it got we would never be whole without Bella. When she died it almost killed two of my sons. One because he just lost the love of his life and the other because the pain he was getting off everyone weighted him down so much in the end we had to send jasper to our friends in Denali. I looked around the room Bella's death had brought us Elizabeth and EJ who in turn had brought us Jacob and Leah. Leah didn't care much for us but she had warmed to me a little and because of her love for EJ she had vowed never to hurt us.

"Well everyone I called you all here because we need to go over our back story once again. Alice Elizabeth and EJ are in the 10th grade Alice"

I turned to her I knew she didn't like being so many grades behind jasper it would mean that they won't have any classes together but her smile told me she knew ever thing I was about to say

" you will please watch over the twins wont you. And about that Elizabeth and EJ will be pretending not to be twins just the same age. Elizabeth your older real" I gave air quotes around real "brother will be Edward. The two of you look so much alike except for the eyes it'll work well. Jacob Leah and Edward will be in 11th grade. I have a question for you Leah."

I turned toward her she usually didn't say much during these little family meetings. "Would you and Jacob mind playing like twins for us?"

Alice had already told me weeks ago that she had seen me enrolling them both as Black so I had done this already but it still made me feel better to ask her instead of order. "Sure I could be Leah Black this time and next time we could be Clearwater."

Jacob scoffed at this I don't think they ever will be Clearwater with the reaction he gave to the idea. "Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie I have you in the 12th grade. Jasper and Rosalie are twins once again. Next time well switch it up a bit more. Now that the school back story is done. Jasper and Rosalie you were adopted from New York ten years ago when you both were eight years old you were mine and Esme's first. Emmett and EJ you are Esme's brother's children. We adopted you after you after your father and mother were killed in a car accident four years ago. You two are from Ohio"

EJ and Emmett slapped hands "cool brothers" they both echoed.

"Alice sweetie you were orphaned at birth when you mom died giving birth to you. We adopted you six years ago at the age or ten. Elizabeth and Edward we got you 7 years ago from Chicago and we adopted Jacob and Leah two years ago from Forks." Everyone was nodding in approval.

Leah stopped nodding and asked me "so what s the story on why we move around so much?" I had just been thinking about this very question much though out the night. "Esme loves to redecorate houses so when she does a bunch she gets done and moves on to a new place to find more houses that need her help." I loved each one of my young "Children" "oh before you leave Edward and Jacob will be driving their cars to and from school. The Volvo and Pick-stand out the least of all the cars." With that they all left the room.

Esme walked over to me. "So Dr. Cullen you headed off to the hospital right away?" I nodded "I'll need to get s few things from there just in case. You should do some shopping the twins, Jacob, and Leah are almost out of food and I don't want a repeat of last night with the pizza boy. If we try to order pizza again that poor boy is going to break his neck trying to get up here with all the pizza." Esme grinned as she remembered the poor skinny teen almost breaking his neck climbing our stairs with over 10 pizza boxes. He had broken his ankle when he fell.


	4. First day of school ALICE

Chapter 3

Alice POV

I slid in Jacob's truck next to Jasper. We had decided to trade off riding with Edward one day and Jacob the next. I want happy about not being able to drive myself but it was all good I was still on a high from all the clothes shopping I had just done.

Jasper leaned over and kissed the top of my forehead. Jasper liked riding with Jacob because he like feeling the love that Jacob and Leah gave off for Elizabeth and EJ. Anytime we rode with Edward all he could feel was Edward's pain.

Most of us had dealt with Bella's death. We still were sad if we thought about her but we learned to handle it where Edward had not. Jasper nudged me out of my thought of my former best friend. "Sorry sweetie"

I guess he was felling my sadness again. When we pulled into the parking lot I heard Emmett laughing

"look" he said and we all got out of the car. "We are the wolf's" he said pointing to the school sign.

It read Stanford High school Home of the Wolves"

I'm guessing Leah didn't see that the humor in it causes she punched him in the gut as she walked by.

Our arrival had drawn a lot of attention. We all made our way to the office it was late October and the school year had already started only reason we were starting now instead of waiting out in our last town was because Leah had lost her temper and broke this girls arm and leg for hitting on had only been there for three months.

When we got to the office Edward told the lady at the desk that we were Doctor Cullen's kids. "Wow he really must have some kind of money to care for all of you." Most of us held back a laugh.

We knew that she was probably trying to figure out our grocery bill but since five of us didn't eat and Leah and Jacob would hunt things like deer and other wild animals to fill the freezer we did have to buy much food wise. Elizabeth and EJ could drink and live off blood but they preferred to eat with Jacob and Leah and only hunted when they did.

Just then my eyes went black.

**vision**

_-Edward was sitting at a table with a lunch tray in front of him and Bella was sitting across from him-_

When I came out of it Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room leaving everyone confused "I thought you could only see the future not the past" he barked at me.

"Im just as confused as you are about this vision." He released his grip.

"Sorry" he mumbled the rest of the group joined us and Rosalie had us our schedules.

I kissed jasper goodbye and the twins and I headed off down the hall I could see Jasper Emmett and Jacob head off in the other direction and Leah Edward and Rosalie in another.

"So what your first class Alice" my niece asked all bubbly she always loved starting a new school.

"Bio" I replied "Cool me too" so we left EJ and entered the room the teacher reminded me of Charlie he looked like he could have been his twin. We handed our papers to him as he jotted down our names he welcomed us and asked us to hang on a minute. By the time he was done handing us the books we would need the whole class had come in.

" class id like you to meet miss Alice Cullen" he Pointed to me

"and miss Elizabeth Masen. These are the daughters of the town's new doctor so please show them a true wolf's welcome."

As we walked back to the two empty chairs in the back I chuckled "I'll bet Emmett will roll on the floor if he hears one of his teachers say that." Elizabeth giggled.

The class flew by my next class was with EJ. It started the same as the one before it. We were introduced as EJ and Alice Cullen.

The period before lunch I had class with Edward we sat in the back and quietly had one of our kinds of talks. So what is everyone thinking of us I thought "most of the teachers have figured out that there is 9 of us and wonder how a young doctor and his wife do it."

How's Leah doing I asked in my head he pause. "She's good little mad she has to relearn all this" he whispered "Jacobs thinking of being a teacher this time around instead of a mechanic. Crap Emmett stop laughing so hard it isn't that funny."

He finished Emmett must have heard the wolves welcome line the rest of the class we remained silent I could tell that he was lost in thought of Bella and didn't fell like disturbing him. When class was over Jasper was waiting for me outside the door. It sucked being away from him all day so on the way to lunch I asked him all about his day…

He told me about how during his class with Rosalie he couldn't stand the lust coming off all the boys in the room. I told him about the wolves welcome line that had Emmett rolling with laughter. We got our fake lunch and joined our weird little family.

That is when I saw Edward staring at this girl id never seen him stare so hard so I turned where he was looking.

**IT WAS BELLA!**


	5. First day of school LEAH

Chapter 4

Leah POV

The ride to school was dull I hated starting a new school. But it was my fault we were starting another one so soon after the last. At least I taught that little witch a lesson about hitting on my man.

She deserved it I think she was psycho she kept telling her friends that he was going to be her boyfriend and crap and when she made those flirty eyes at him I lost it.

When we pulled into the parking lot we could see Emmett laughing and pointing to a sign. I got of the truck trying to ignore him. "We are wolves" I looked where he was pointing.

What a moron I didn't find it at all funny so I punched him in the gut well that should take care of my anger for the day I thought as I walked away I could hear Edward laughing so he had gotten either a kick out of me hitting Emmett or my though.

It was weird having him in my head all the time. I knew when were took our wolf form that Jacob would be there but now I didn't even have release in my own head in human form.

A hundred years and still wasn't used to it. I know he tried to stay out of our heads but sometime some stuff got through. We all walked to the office as a group. I loved EJ with all my heart but sometimes I really wished that I had listened to Jacob when he told me to stay in La Push after Bella's death.

My mother was gone and I had watched my baby brother grow and have kids and grandkids and die. I was always so protective of Seth. I never really got to know my younger half brother and sister but I had been there when they buried them.

Jacob and I had kept it a secret from the Cullen on how much I had returned to La Push over the years. I think he didn't want Edward to know that Bella had younger siblings guess he figured that Edward would want to know them to feel closer to her.

EJ grabbed my hand and brought me back to reality. We were all standing in the office "we are Doctor Cullen's kids" Edward said he was usually the one to talk when we were all together like this cause he could hear what the person was thinking of us.

Just then Alice got a funny look on her face and Edward looked mad he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of there.

Rosalie stepped up "sorry about that" she said as she grabbed the schedules from the lady. She started hand out each person's paper.

I hated doing the schooling part of this life style.

When we stepped outside the office we found Edward and Alice looking all intense. Rosalie handed them their schedule I wonder what that was about. I knew that Edward probably heard what I though and would hopefully answer me later.

EJ gave me a quick kiss and took off down the hallway with his sister and aunt. Edward and I had first period together we handed our papers to the teacher she took a look at them and handed them back "well welcome to our school Miss Black and Mr. Masen. You two can sit over there by the window."

She said as she pointed to too empty desks on the left side of the room. 'Hey Edward' I thought 'can you hear me wow that was dumb'. Edward nodded "to both parts" 'Loser' I thought 'what was that about back there in the office.' "Nothing don't worry about it" that was all he would say on the matter.

I knew Alice had had a vision I had seen that face many time I just wish I knew what it was and if we were in danger. "Don't bother asking her either and we aren't in any danger." Shot I forgot he could read what I was thinking. This day was going to drag on.

I didn't see Jacob until 3rd period after the teacher had made us tell the class about ourselves we sat down next to each other in the back. "Alice had a vision and when I asked Edward about it he said it was nothing." Jacob nodded "yeah he told me the same thing. Over all the time we have spent with him and the Cullen's I've learned to trust him."

How could he be so trusting of that leech? I hope Edward wasn't listening. Sometimes I slipped and called them that but I guess old habits die hard with me.

The rest of the day I barely spoke or paid any attention on what was going on. I thought a lot about our silly little lives love was the only thing we didn't pretend in them. It was weird but natural playing Jacobs's sister. He was the only true family I had left anymore. I guess you could say I had EJ and Elizabeth as family.

Not only cause EJ was the love of my life but also because he was my step sister's son. It was gross to think of it that way.

It always bothered me that Charlie never got to know that Bella had kids. I know that my brother Geoffrey and my sister Helen had given him a hand full of grand kids but it just wasn't the same.

Helen had married Mike Newton. Mom didn't approve of the match said he was too old for her. I think the twenty year different didn't matter that deep down he couldn't have Bella so he settled for my sister. Geoffrey had married Sam Uley's daughter Rebecca.

When I left this class I found EJ waiting for me "figured I'd walk you to lunch" he said wow was it really lunch already I had gotten so lost in my head today.

We walked in silence we saw our family sitting in the corner of the lunch room so we got our trays and joined them when I sat down I hear a noise come from Alice I looked to see what could have made her do that and there she was a girl who had caught all of my family's attention.

**IT WAS BELLA!**


	6. First day of school Emmett

Chapter 5

Emmett's POV

I let Rosalie sit up front next to Edward so I could sprawl out in the back seat on the way to school. Everyone seemed to want to ride with Jacob today I didn't mind more room for me.

So I tried to think of some upbeat funny things to see how long it took him to laugh. It was a game I loved to play with my brother.

He never really got over Bella's death and it was hard not to see him smile anymore but I tried anyways hey hell crack sooner or later I thought.

I mean I missed my little sister too she was so clumsy and was always doing things that would make me laugh.

Like the time she punched Jacob in the face. Edward shot me a little smile in the rear view mirror I guess he liked that one.

'You tell Rose and ill kill' you I reminded him of the all the dumb blonde jokes that Jacob would shoot toward Rose and how she made him a dog bowl with Fido written on it.

Edwards smile seemed to be getting bigger by the minute I'm glad that my angel couldn't hear me she would have slapped me upside the head.

We beat Jacob to the parking lot I got out and took a look around. I started laughing "Look" I yelled pointing to the sign "We are the wolves" that was irony at its best here we stood with two actual wolves and now we all could be one just then I got punched in the gut by Leah.

Guess she didn't have a sense of humor. "Baby, are you ok?" rose asked me shooting daggers towards Leah's back. "Yeah I'm find didn't hurt a bit" Rose was always my protector not that I needed it but she was.

I remembered the first time I saw her beautiful face I thought I had died and when the burning started I thought I had gone to hell but how was this angel in hell with me it must have been a mistake.

Rose was easily the most beautiful woman in the world and it killed me that I could give her everything but the one thing she truly wanted, a child.

Elizabeth and EJ had filled some of that whole but it was still there.

We made our way to the office this office was a little small for all nine of us but we made it work "we are Dr. Cullen's kids" Edward told the fat lady with glasses behind the counter.

The lady made some comment about money I really wasn't listen to her I just keep picturing her as an oompa loompa.

I saw anger flash across Edward's face 'what I'm sorry' I thought but instead of looking at me he grabbed Alice by the arm and pulled her from the room.

Wow I thought I was in trouble there for a minute "Sorry about that" Rose said as she took the papers from the lady and started handing them out.

We caught up to Alice and Edward outside in the hall he really looked like he was letting her have it wow whatever she had thought really got under his skin. Rose gave me a kiss goodbye and headed down the hall the same way Edward and Leah were headed.

Jasper, Jacob and I headed towards our classes "So Jake you going to try out for the football team?" I asked. We both knew that neither of us would try out.

Not that we didn't want to but that I was probably not a good idea. I had my first class alone. My teacher reminded me of a pixie she was so tiny I think my pure size scared her. He told my paper and gave me a seat.

I looked around the room wow this class was going to be funny. I started by scaring to girl next to me by asking her if she could hear my pencil talking too. What did now one these days have a sense of humor. So I figured I would just start thinking of ways to make Edward mad figured he would get a kick out of it if he got bored and started listening in.

'Number one' I thought 'I could spray paint a rainbow on the side of his car. Number two I could go follow him around all night thinking about how his kids have dogs for mates. Hehehe I think I'll do that one. Number three could start spreading rumors around this school like I did the last one.'

After spending the most of my first couple of classes thinking up over a hundred ways to annoy him I figured I'd probably should stop now. As I entered the last class before lunch I saw rose already standing there I was going to love this class.

"Well Welcome Miss Hale and Mr. Cullen" the teacher said looking at our papers I thought about how next year they would be calling her Mrs. Cullen her and I usually got married right after high school.

"Now class i would like you to meet Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen why don't we all give them a nice wolves welcome." That was it I lost it a was laughing so hard I was half excepting the wolves welcome to be a howl Rosalie smacked me hard on the back of the head to get me to stop laughing.

"My god what's wrong with you?" she asked as we took our seats "it isn't that funny and we are suppose to be staying under the radar no drawing more attention to us. If it wasn't for the flea bags we live with you wouldn't even find that funny."

She turned her attention to her book.

"Baby after a hundred years you really haven't grown to like them even a little?" I knew she hadn't she was set in her ways he would never like them but she would play nice and act nice when they were around for our niece and nephew.

When the bell rang we headed to lunch I had a plan to try to get Edward to laugh.

He was already waiting at a table for us with a tray of food it was good that we had Jacob and Leah around those two could eat not only their meals but our too it helped pull off the lie that we lived.

I sat down next to him and started replaying the conversation rose and I had last period when I got to her calling them flea bags I noticed he wasn't paying any attention to me I looked to see what was taking his attention for this and that when I saw everyone else was looking too.

**IT WAS BELLA!**


	7. Edwards reaction

Chapter 6

Edwards POV

Everyone's thoughts were reacting to see her sitting there.

"SHH!" I hissed I needed to concentrate. I needed to hear her again. "So who are the new kids?" Her voice was just as sweet as I remembered. Her friend turned towards us. We all quickly looked down at our food. My family was quietly talking about her but I was so focused I couldn't hear them.

Just then my daughter voice came into my head. "Dad you mind if I link you to everyone else so they know what's going on."

Elizabeth had learned with some practice that she could read my mind and project it into someone else's mind. She had only linked all of us together one other time this way they could all hear what I had and they could talk between themselves about it.

I watched as she closed her eyes and left out a breath. Jacob wrapped his arms around her. I started to listen again "they are that new doctor's kids. I had class with the big one earlier he is so strange. I think his name was Emmett Cullen. He asked if I could hear his pencil talking."

I heard Emmett chuckle. Emmett stop trying to get these kids thinking you are crazy it didn't work the last time it won't work now. I thought to myself knowing he could hear me.

"Hey Bella you asking about the new kids?" I heard a messy haired boy next to her ask. So her name was Bella. Not only did she look and smell like my Bella but she had the same name.

"My mom said that the mom can't have kids so she goes around the US and adopts them. She thinks it's nice of a young doctor to use all his money to care for those who have nothing. She does think it's a little strange that they seem to be paired off" some of the kids where rolling their eyes at this. "What do you mean paired off Robert?" She asked.

"Didn't you see them at all today? The big one Emmett I guess he's dating the tall blonde." Another kid butted in "her name is Rosalie she and the blonde boy are twins his name is Jasper." Robert started talking again

"yeah and Jasper is with the little mousy one in the tenth grade her name is Alice. But not only are Jasper and Rosalie twins but the too Native American looking ones are twins too. The girl Leah she's with the curly haired boy EJ and her brother Jacob is with the girl he's holding I think her name is Elizabeth."

She glanced my way I watched as Jacob tightened his grip around my daughter. "what about the other boy there?" She said point to me "That is Edward Masen he is Elizabeth's older brother." Robert answered.

I focused hard 'wow he is so gorgeous.' She thought. I couldn't believe it I could read her mind.

I couldn't read my Bella's mind it had always been a mystery on why I couldn't.

I stormed out of the room leaving the others with one final thought 'I can't do this again.' As I left the room and my family Elizabeth sent one final thought to me it was of everyone saying sorry. I went to my next class I couldn't do this I couldn't fall for her again.

I had to stop thinking of her as my Bella and start thinking of her as any other girl.

My next class was chemistry I smiled that's how I had meet Bella she was in my science class right after lunch. I was the first person in the room I was thankful for this because this way I wouldn't have to be introduced to everyone like so many of my other teachers had done. When the students started filling in from lunch a plump little fat boy sat next to me.

He didn't seem to like the fact that I was sitting next to him but he didn't say anything.

Just then she walked in she sat down four desks away talking and giggling with the girl she was with. Great this class was going to be pure torture. I tried to listen to the teacher go on about whatever he was saying but I found myself paying more attention to Bella and her friend.

"so what did your dad say about going shopping this Friday for costumes for the Halloween dance." The friend asked "he said fine but he wanted to talk to your parents about it first." It went on and on with like this for a while "so who you asking?" Bella asked "well I was thinking of trying the new boy Edward" she said

"Rachael White you are so bad. I thought you and Eric were a thing." Bella sad slapping Rachael playfully "we are but Edward is so hot I should really give it a shot right why settle." Rachael was staring at me she was picturing us at the dance together.

I would really have to put a stop to that before it got out of hand. I couldn't take any more by the time the bell rang so I hurried out of the room and decided to spend my last class in my car.

I hoped Elizabeth was listening so I started saying over and over that I would be waiting in the car for them when they were done.

After about the third time she hollered back 'got it' I felt bad using her to relay messages like some messenger but I knew this way no one would get alarmed if I was gone all of a sudden they truly did worry about me.


	8. Elizabeth the 'radio'

Chapter 7

Elizabeth POV

Everyone one was staring at this girl.

'Its mom' my brother thought how he could think that we had buried our mother before we even knew her. I would admit the resemblance was unreal and every thought the same thing. It was torture they were all screaming thoughts at once. 'Quiet' I projected out and they all slowly quieted down.

'Dad you mind if I link you to everyone else so they know what's going on' this was going to be hard to do. I was easy to link one or two minds together but to make a link this complex was going to take all my concentration. I would start with the basics.

I linked my mind to everyone one at time 'Jacob' I thought 'Right here baby' he said ' do me a favor before I try to link the rest hold me this is going to take all I have' he wrapped his arms around my body.

'EJ' 'all good sis.' He grabbed my hand under the table. 'Leah' 'linking when Jacob and I are wolves is bad enough to do it as humans is just wrong' I had to love the fact that Leah was always the pessimistic one.

'Alice, Jasper' I tried to link them two at the same time. 'we are here' they both said together I started to shake but Jacob wrapped his arms around tighter

'Rosaline Emmitt you hear me' 'yup' Rosaline said I could hear Emmett laughing 'what's so funny' EJ asked him 'we are now official wolves' he said laughing.

Leah kicked him in the shins under the table I had to admit that one was a good one.

Now for the tricky part I wanted to have them be able to hear him but him not hear us. We could now hear Edward thoughts.

We all listened as Bella and her friends went on and on she was curious about us. Emmett chuckled when the one girl told her about his being crazy. Just then Edward started yelling at Emmett for acting all crazy. I was kind of hard to listen to these kids talk about us.

When the Robert kid called Alice mousy she was shocked.

Dad could read her mind and this shocked him because he couldn't read our mothers it was always hard to listen to him think about her he had so much love for her. He got up and started to leave the room 'I can't do this again' he thought.

I sent him everyone saying they were sorry and broke off my link. Everyone was screaming in my head they wanted to talk about what just happened. I thought it best if we stayed inside our heads. It was easier now that I wasn't acting like a radio.

'I'll give it to her she does look like my little sis' Emmitt said

'I don't care what you say she not my mother' EJ told him

'what do you think Jacob' Emmett asked. Jacob looked over at the girl for a long moment.

'I'd have to talk to her but I'll give it to her she does look like Bella' it was no secret between me and him that he had once loved my mother.

Jacob and I had no secrets partly because of my abilities. He started picturing her death and how he was giving her CPR as my father got me and my brother out.

'Jacob did you forget we were linked do you really think that the twins want to see their mother that way' Rosalie yelled. When my mother had died she had acted like a second mother to us. Between her and Esme EJ and I had never felt truly without a mother.

'Thank you Elizabeth that was too sweet of you' the bell rang and I severed the link between us and headed off to class.

I was glad that my next class didn't have any of my family in it I didn't think I could take it after this. After about five minutes I started to worry about everyone so I started to check on them.

EJ was the closest to me he was in the next class room in English. 'EJ how you holding up' I asked 'I'm good it hard though we never really got to know her and here we are with someone we are being told is so much like her. I don't care what your husband or dad thinks she not our mom and she never will be.'

I decided that talking to him would only make it worse so I left alone. Jacob was the next closest. He was in Spanish.

'Baby listen could you do me a favor and try not to bring up that new girl around EJ he's a little touchy on the subject.' I said. ' can do sweetie listen you want to go hunting later I feel in the mood for some deer.'

He was always so good about changing the subject when he could tell it was bothering me 'no problem I just want to check on everyone else I talk to you later.'

Leah and Emmett were in the gym so I figured I could do them both together. 'just a heads up guys EJ is a little touchy about the whole Bella subject so watch was you say I don't feel like moving if he blows something up cause you piss him off.'

'Well duh' Leah said 'no problem princess' Emmett replied. 'Oh great Elizabeth you linked me with the oaf. Hey Emmett watch out' she threw a ball at the back of his head. 'oh really you want to play puppy' with that I cut them off that probably wasn't the best of ideas that would be like linking my Jacob and Rosalie together it was bound to have trouble.

It wasn't that Leah and Emmett hated each other it was more like she hated his retarded sense of humor.

'Rosalie, Jasper. Watch what you say to EJ about the new Bella he's a little touchy.' 'I can tell' Jasper replied back

'no problem hun and I really meant what I said thank you for thinking so fondly of me I know I could never take your mothers place but I'm glad to know that you guys loved me just the same.' Rosalie told me.

All that was let was Alice I wanted to talk to her more than anyone. 'Alice, you think we should tell Carlisle about this new Bella' I asked 'I think we do. He'll know what to do I just really hope we don't have to move again it kills jasper when he feels all the peoples dislike for it.' She said I could see her thoughts getting all mushy so quickly retreated.

With that the bell rang. I got to my last class before anyone else. I hadn't waited around for EJ and Alice. I knew that all three of us were in this class but I just wanted to get this school day over with so I could hold my Jacob.

'I'll be waiting in the car when you guys are done for the day' my father said over and over again 'got it' I yelled back at him. I quickly sent 'Edward's in the car waiting for us after class' to everyone. I could tell that he was upset and just wanted to get out of there.


	9. Family Meeting

Chapter 8

Esme POV

I had gotten all the shopping done and knew the kid would be home soon. So I stared cooking diner. After our newest four additions came to our family we started cooking dinner and having it together as a family.

At first it didn't go so well because my older children didn't eat but then my husband suggested that every time we hunt we bring back some animal blood at store it in the fridge so when we all sat down to dinner we all would be eating.

Rosalie didn't like this idea she thought it pointless.

Carlisle had explained that this would give us time each day to talk about everything and now that there were so many of us we needed to spend more time working together.

Ever since I was a little girl I had always wanted to be a mother and now I was a mother of nine. I thought to myself as I cooked. Just then my wonderful husband walked in.

"you are really getting good at cooking sweetie." He said as he kissed my cheek. I was about to tell him years of practice helped when the front door slammed. "I swear if they break this door I'm going to break them." I muttered.

EJ walked into the kitchen with a look on his face that told me not to ask. "So how was school?" Carlisle asked him just then one of my good pans flew across the room and blew up. "Hey kid calm down" EJ hadn't lost control like this since Emmett dyed Leah's hair hot pink.

"You want to tell us about it?" He asked but before EJ could say a word Alice popped in and said we all need to talk in the dining room now. When we got to the dining room all my children were already there waiting.

"So does anyone want to tell us what happened today? You all look like the world just ended and EJ is blowing up good dishes again." My husband asked after a long pause. Jacob stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well today was going good until lunch." O great I thought Leah punched someone again we were moving. Edward looked at me "I WISH" he said with a hiss. Elizabeth giggled she loved the fact that she was always in on the private conversations that left everyone confused.

"Well as I was saying at lunch there was this girl. Edward noticed her first but just the sight of her had all of our attention. Her name is Bella Fox and she is the spitting image of our Bella." I grabbed the table.

Had our Bella finally returned to us? This was impossible we had buried her over a hundred years ago. It seemed like everyone now wanted to talk at once.

"One at a time please" Carlisle said. "I don't care what she looks like she's not my mom." EJ spat out as a vase near him shattered. Jasper moved to the seat next to him to try and keep him calm before he blew up the whole house. Thank you I mouthed to jasper

"Edward, Jacob what do you to think you knew her the best what can you make out of this?" Edward stood up and started to leave the room.

Emmett blocked his path as Edward hissed at him. "Let him go Emmett." Rosalie said and Emmett stood aside.

"I don't know Carlisle she looks like bells but something is different. I wouldn't know anymore unless I talked to her." Alice looked like she was about to bounce right out of her seat.

"I'll say this she sure smells like Bella." She said

"yeah but dad can read this girls mind and he could never do that with mom he said." Elizabeth butted in.

"Well we'll have to look into this girl a little more and see if we can figure this out." Carlisle said in his best diplomatic voice. It seemed to satisfy everyone.

I really wanted to know what Edward thought we should do but I was guessing that he was long gone by now.


	10. Bella's Grave

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I just needed to escape that room. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I care.

I couldn't take them all thinking about her. I was hard enough on me just thinking about her alone but to have everyone thoughts screaming in my head was killing me.

I did know how Elizabeth was taking it. Maybe because she hadn't known her mother like I had it was easier for her to think about it. My son however seemed like me and wasn't taking it well.

I was right to name him Edward Jacob it seemed to me like he was so much like me and Jacob.

I needed to be near my Bella so I ran back to the house and grabbed my car and started to drive. It wasn't that long before I was back in the small town of forks. I parked the car and walked the familiar path to her grave. I sat down on her grave and started to break down.

"How Bella how could you not hold on just a little while longer. I was going to change you and you promised to keep your heart beating for us so we could do just that." I smashed my fist into the ground. "I wonder if you mad at me. I'm so sorry Bella I promised to protect you and I failed." The breeze blew across my face and I caught the whiff of wet dog.

I knew that smell all too well it was the smell of a werewolf from La Push. I turned to find a young man about 17 standing a few feet away.

"You a Cullen?" he yelled at me. "Yeah" he stepped closer. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. This was so unlike the werewolf's of Jacob and Leah's day.

"Edward Cullen" I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Max Clearwater." This must be one of Seth's Grandkids or something like that.

It explained why he wasn't put off by just the scent of me. Seth had always been so open to excepting us.

"So you guys thinking about coming back to Forks?" he looked a little like Seth. I shook my head. "I'm just visiting. Why did you ask if I was a Cullen? I know the treaty says you can't attack us but what made you think to ask?" He pointed to the grave.

"My great-grandfather always told me if I ever saw someone standing her to ask before attacking them." That made sense

"your great-grandfather was Seth Clearwater. He was a good guy" he smiled at the thought. "He was one of them." He sat down on the grave.

"it's kind of sad you aren't coming back. I really would have liked to meet my great aunt and uncle." I was puzzled

"Great Uncle?"

I probably could have read his mind and it would have made more sense but for some reason I just didn't feel like invading his mind. I really didn't want to be in anyone's head but my own right now.

"Yeah my great uncle Jacob Black, my great grandmother was his sister Rachael. My mom's dad was Rachael's and Paul's son and my dad's dad was Seth's son." Wow that was going to be great to tell Jacob and Leah.

"When I saw you here I figured you all were moving back what with us all changing again." So there was a new pack.

"I really must be going I bet my family is worried about me." I said I had this feeling if I didn't leave right then I wasn't going to ever leave. He looked kind of sad that I had to go. This look I had seen before if reminded so much of Seth.

"I'll come visit again. You reminded me so much of your great grandfather I'd love to find out more about you."

I walked back towards my car smiling. I knew where ever Bella was right now she was smiling it was hard not to smile when you were around Seth and it looked like his Great grandson had the same affect.

* * *

**I'm a huge Seth Fan. I wish i would have keep him in this story but it didnt feel right. Think i may write a story about him later  
**


	11. Heart to Heart

Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

Edward had been gone a long time and I worried my beautiful Elizabeth so it worried me.

I really wouldn't have cared if he stayed gone forever but I knew Elizabeth would be heartbroken. "Your right about that" Elizabeth said behind me.

"It's not nice to read my thoughts Elizabeth I thought we talked about you staying out of my head most of the time. You know I don't like your father." She smiled devilish at me

"I know I wasn't planning on reading your thoughts you just looked so lost in your head I didn't want to snap you out of it." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

Elizabeth may have looked like her father but she acted like her mother. She could always see the good even when it was all bad.

I had never seen a pair of twins quite like Elizabeth and EJ.

EJ looked like his mom but acted like his dad where Elizabeth looked like her dad and acted like her mom.

Even though I missed my best friend I was glad that she left behind Elizabeth and EJ.

Just then I heard the door down stairs close and smelt Edward coming up the stairs. At least I wouldn't have worry anymore.

Edward knocked on my door. "Can I come in and talk?" he asked he looked like he had gone to Hades and back.

"Sure I guess" I couldn't see why he wanted to talk to me but it was sort of strange. I was guessing this was going to be about Bella no one in the house expect me knew quite as much about her as he did.

"You guessed right." He said as he sat down on the floor in the center of the room.

"Do you think she's mad at me for what I did to her?" Now that was a dumb question I hadn't seen him this upset since Bella was pregnant with the twins. We did know at that time it was twins because Edward had assumed the thoughts he heard were that of one child not two.

"I don't think for one second that she would ever have been mad at you for getting her pregnant she loved those kids even though we only thought there was one." I was right she had done everything in her power to bring those two into the world even when they were killing her.

"Yeah I know but I swore to protect her and I failed" his face twisted in pain at the thought of that night.

"Edward you weren't the only one who failed her when you swore to protect her. I think she just happy that you have taken good care of her children." I knew that she would be happy about that just like I knew she would have been happy that I was now part of her family like she had always wanted.

"Speaking of part of your family Jacob." I hated when he did that when he took what I thought and acted like I had said it aloud.

"When I left her I went to Forks and meet a very interesting person. Says his great grandmother was Rachael Black. His name was Max Clearwater." He said with a wide grin across his face. Wow my sister's great grandson was a Clearwater. It was hard to think about the fact that my sister had great grandkids. I was old.

"Don't even go there Jacob I've got a good hundred years on you." I smiled. This was the first time him and I had ever been this way since Bella died.

"Did I hear that right there is some poor sap out there related to both Jacob and Leah?" Emmett popped around the corner. He had that look about his face that told me Leah was going to kill him later. I took off as fast as he had appeared.

"You know I think your right she going to kill him I better go stop it before it starts. I told him I would come visit again he seemed upset we weren't moving there guess he wanted to always get to know you and Leah." That right there told me that this kid had to be like Seth.

Seth was probably the only werewolf that accepted the Cullen's right off the bat. I heard a loud crash and what sounded like laughter and snarls. I guess Edward was too late to stop Emmett.

* * *

**GO TEAM SETH!!! because hes everyone's friend  
**


	12. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

Please tell me what you think I'm really just winging it. got any suggestions on where you want this to go just hit me up.

thanks, Rebelsdaughter13123

P.S. Dont know when ill post again cause im using this story to block my writers block on my own book im trying to write.


	13. Rosalie

Chapter 11

Rosalie POV

"Serves you right Emmett you know better than to mess with Leah after a hundred years of living with that mutt you haven't figured that out I have no sympathy for you." I told my brain dead husband. Sometimes he was so thick.

I had to hand it to her though Leah actually got a real good piece of him this time. I didn't like living with the mutts but my niece and nephew loved them so and I wouldn't do anything to upset them.

I would give anything for my niece and nephew. I would have given anything to have had children.

But I made do with what I had. When Bella died and left the twins motherless Esme and I stepped in a lot to help. I was sort of like being a mom but I know I'll never replace Bella in their hearts. I knew that Elizabeth though of me as a second mom but I never want to take that special place she has for Bella and I'll be darned if this look alike will either.

As I started getting dressed for school I could help but let my mind wander to how close Bella and I had became right there at the end. I hadn't chosen this life for myself and was so mad at her for wanting it so much. That in the beginning all I did was hate her so much that I didn't get to see the real girl underneath it all. I regret all the mean thoughts I had towards her now because she was truly everything I wish I would have been. She was so selfless even right up to the end risking her life so willingly to bring those two angels into this world.

"ROSE lets go." Emmett was so impatient. When I came down the stairs I found everyone waiting for me Jasper was standing really close to EJ and seemed to be shadowing him. I was guessing that he still hadn't calmed down enough to stop blowing things up yet.

"What are we all waiting for?" I asked when I hit the bottom of the stairs. "Carlisle wants to talk to us before we leave?" Edward said.

Just as if that was his cue Carlisle entered the room. "EJ, This is your choice but I would prefer it if you stayed home today. I don't need you blowing up the school. And we can't have jasper follow you all day at school." EJ looked even more upset than he had a couple of minutes ago.

"FINE, ILL STAY HOME." He yelled as he stopped away up the stairs. I heard crashing glass and some loud bangs.

"Jasper would you also mind staying home and keeping close to him I don't need him blowing up this house either." Jasper gave one of his southern head bows and took off up the stairs two at a time.

"If the rest of you could find out as much about this girl as possible I would be nice. I would like to know a little more before we make any decision."

My heart ached to go up the stairs and console EJ but Edward grabbed my arm. "Cant baby him forever Rosalie." He whispered as he dragged me out the door.

"That really is no fair reading my thoughts." I hissed at him.

"Didn't need to read your thought to know you were going to try to head up those stairs. Even the moron mutt could have seen that coming. Listen I know that you know that you'll never replace Bella. But every mother has to cut the apron strings sooner or later and I think a hundred years of coddling is enough."

Had he just referred to me as like a mother to them that was a first? "Yeah you and Esme have been real good mothers to them but you need to let him deal with it." I climbed into the backseat of the car Alice was going to ride with us today since Jasper was staying home.

I didn't see how jasper could ride with the mutts at all but compared to riding with Edward the permanently depressed I'm guessing that the smell was better than the pain he would feel in this car.


	14. Remembering Bella

Chapter 12

Jasper POV

This was going to be a long day. I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs. I could already feel the anger radiating off EJ.

"EJ let me in please I'm only here to help." I said as I quietly knocked on his door.

EJ opened the door and walked away. "EJ you need to talk to someone about this. You know you can talk to me I already know how you feel." He shot me a look

" you have no idea how I feel" he screamed at me. His words didn't hurt as much at the anger coming off him. I grabbed my chest.

"So sorry uncle jasper I forgot for a minute." He stepped towards me.

"It's okay really I'm fine." I reassured him. I didn't need him feeling worse because he had hurt me." He sat on his bed.

"It's just hard. Every time someone brings that girl up I think about mom. It's not that I hate mom I'm just mad that I didn't get to know her. I'm not like Elizabeth and I can't read it out of everyone's mind. Do you realize we never talk about her?"His emotion had flipped from pure anger to sadness.

"I know we don't talk about her cause it hurts dad but sometimes it feels like we are all just trying to pretend she didn't exist." I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Well your dad isn't here right now what do you want to know?" He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"What was she like?" "Well" I said grabbing his hand. "Your mother was something special. You look a lot like her and your grandfather Charlie." I felt his become very curious.

"What was Grandpa Charlie like?"

"I only meet Charlie a couple of times. He was a very quiet man. Your aunt Alice adored him. He was the sheriff of the little town you were born in. But I thought this was to find out about your mother?" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get something I'll be right back." I went to mine and Alice's room and got the photo book she had hidden there. When I can back to the room he was on pins and needles wanting to know what was up.

I opened the album and showed him a picture of Charlie with Alice. "this one was taken when your aunt had gone to stay with them after your mother attacked. Though Charlie thought she fell down two flights of stairs and out a hotel window. It was believable because that was your mother always such a klutz "

"What happened?" I smiled I could see this was helping his mood had became happy and very curious.

"It all started when a Vampire named James wanted to kill your mother. He tracked her down to where aunt Alice and I had taken her and tricked her into coming to him. Luckily your father showed up before he killed her. She ended up in the hospital for a while." As I stared into his eyes it was almost as if I could see Bella there telling me not to scare him.

"But Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and I took care of him. this one." I said as I flipped the page I had seen this book so many times with Alice that I knew every page like the back of my hand.

"was taken on your parents wedding day. Your Aunt Alice had planned the whole day down to the last second. She was a nightmare the whole time. Your mother was so beautiful that day. I remember your grandfather walking her down the aisle. This one is of your mom and dad on her eighteenth birthday. I guess you can say that wasn't a good day. But at least the actions of that day brought about an event that brought Jacob and Leah into our lives." I started to turn the page hoping that if I was fast enough he would ask the question I was pretty sure was on his mind.

"What happened that day" he asked. I guess I was wrong. "Well it's not a pretty story. You see we were having a party for your mom and I was still very new to the diet of just animals. I had spent over 100 years drinking nothing but human blood until I found your aunt Alice and your grandparents. And I didn't have very good self control back then so I usually kept my distance from your mom. But as she was opening one of her gifts she cut herself and I smelled the blood and something took over. As I charged for her your father threw me back and in the process knocked your mother into a bunch of glass that cut her deeper. Your uncle Emmett had to drag me outside." I hoped that he wouldn't think too badly of me for attacking his mom.

"You attacked mom. Wow so how did that brink the wolfs into our lives?" He was so full of questions. "Your father had thought that being around me and our family wasn't good for your mother so he left her and we went away for a long time. And in the time we were gone she had become good friends with Jacob." I was going to leave it at that I didn't know if he knew that his mother had loved Jacob more than just a friend or that Jacob's feeling were also more than friendship feelings and I wasn't going to tell him.

I flipped the page. The next picture was of Jacob and Bella dancing at her wedding. "That is Jacob and your mom and her wedding. And here she is a graduation with your dad. Aunt Alice had grabbed her diploma and ran didn't want your dad to read her mind. Your mother was the only everyone safe from him back then. It used to drive him crazy not to be able to read her mind. Your dad was so protective of her back then. He had to be sometimes she really knew how to get herself into trouble. He tried so hard to save her from death so many times. I think he blames himself for not saving her when you two were born. Your mom would have said that her number was up the first time he saved her from almost getting hit by a van and that death was always coming after her." He looked at me funny.

"Let's see in total id say your father saved your mother from death." I sat and pondered a minute. There was really way too many to count. "Too many times to count." I last picture was of Alice and Bella. This picture was much worn I had a feeling that my little monster had handled this picture a lot.

"This one is of your mom and Aunt Alice just before she left to go on her honeymoon with your father. This is probably the last picture we have of her before she died." I suddenly felt very sad but couldn't tell if it was coming from him or me.

"But if this picture was taken months before she died why's it the last?" I could tell now that the sadness was coming from me I really did miss Bella.

"When your mom and dad returned from their honeymoon she was pregnant with you guys and it was taking everything she had. She was so sick and frail. It was actually an idea that Jacob had that keep you all alive until your birth. You three were starving and nothing we gave your mom helped and he thought about blood and that's all it took. But do me a favor if you ever have any questions about her feel free to ask anyone and tell them that I told you to. Let your father deal with me." I tussled my hand threw his hair.

It was kind of sad that this hadn't happened before now. A hundred years is a long time to go without really knowing anything about your mother.

* * *

**I love this chapter think its one of my personal favorites.  
**


	15. Figuring things out

Chapter 13

EJ POV

My talk with uncle jasper had calmed me down but I still wasn't completely happy about all of this. After our talk uncle jasper had left me to myself because he said he could sense I wouldn't be losing control anytime soon. It was so frustrating that when I got mad I would lose control. Elizabeth never lost control like I didn't. Uncle Jasper tapped the door.

"You ok in there?" I smiled always the loving uncle "I'm Fine" I heard him walk down stairs.

I had a feeling until we got to the bottom of this Bella think grandpa wasn't going to let me go to back to school. That was fine by me I didn't like school much anyways. I knew my losing control was worrying my family. Leah had told me last night that she knew what it was like to get really mad and lose control.

I knew that she of all people would truly get losing control when you're upset. It killed me that I had doomed her to this kind of life. If I wasn't for me she wouldn't have lost everyone she loved slowly. She would have grown and died with her brother. She would have had children and a true family. If I hadn't been born then mom would still be alive she would have been changed and dad wouldn't be so sad all the time. I heard Uncle Jasper start to climb the stairs.

I was losing control again. Even now I was hurting my family. I opened my window and jumped. I started to just run. For once I was going to try to fix something instead of destroy it. By the time I got to the school I had figured out my plan completely and made a choice to what I was going to do.

Hopefully me not committing to this plan till the last minute had kept Aunt Alice from figuring it out. It was the last class of the day and without a word I slipped into my last class. I needed to do this now or never. I walked over to Bella

"Hi I'd like to introduce myself. I'm EJ Cullen" I took a deep breath I had to remember to keep control. "Hi I'm Bella Fox."

I wanted to talk more but the teacher walked in I started to walk back to my desk. She reached over and grabbed my arm. "You can sit here if you want." That made things a little easier. "Thanks" I said sliding into the chair next to her.

The teacher slipped in a movie. Things seemed to be really going into my favor. "So how are you and your family enjoying our little town of Stanford?" I couldn't believe a couple of hours ago I was mad at this girl. She seemed sweet and it wasn't her fault she looked like my mother.

"We seem to like it well enough." I didn't want to talk about us I wanted to talk about her. "You lived here your whole life?" I asked her not really knowing what questions to ask. "Yeah my parents stumbled across this little town after they got married and they loved it so much they moved here." She started to draw on her notepad.

I could tell asking her questions about herself made her uneasy but I didn't care I need to know some things. "That's cool. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked hoping I wasn't pushing too far. "No. It's just me and my dad. My mom died a couple years back in a bad car crash." How sad was that. Just then I heard my father's voice in my head no doubt via my sister.

"Edward Jacob Cullen" he screamed "do you know what you are doing you have put everyone at risk being here. What happens if you lose your temper and thinks start blowing up you could hurt someone. I swear when school is over you are so dead." He lashed out. What was he so scared about I had perfect control right now. I couldn't be farther from upset. I was now actually just curious.

"Sorry EJ dad heard your thoughts and begged me to let him communicate with you." My sister was always trying to be the mediator between my father and me. "Dad I know you can hear me. So please just butt out I need to do this." I knew I was in so much trouble when I got home for doing this but I needed to know.

"What is it like living with all those brothers and sister?" she asked me. "It's not bad but we have learned to deal with the out a minute to our selves or a hot shower." I flashed one of my award winning smiles at her. Grandma told me that when I smiled like that it reminded her of how my dad would smile at my mother. My father hadn't smiled really in all my life.

They say that time heals all wounds but it seemed that when you live forever time couldn't help you heal only make it worse. "So have you met any of my brothers and sisters?" I had lost all my nerve I did know what to ask her. How do you ask a complete stranger why does she look like your dead mother.

"I haven't met any of them but I have seen them around and heard stuff from people who have met them." I smirked. So the rumors had started already. "Not that there are bad rumors or anything" she stammered.

"It's ok we are used to it. It happens a lot. New kids new school we aren't your typical family all reasons for rumors to fly when we show up." For some reason I felt at ease talking to her. I wondered if my mother was this easy to talk to. "Yes Aunt Alice says she was." My sister told me so she was still ease dropping in on my conversations. I bet she was even telling everyone a blow by blow report.

"So how long have you been with the adopted parents?" I wanted to tell her the truth but knew that wouldn't be good so I repeated the story I had committed to memory. "Well I've known them my whole life." She looked baffled. "you see my adoptive mother is really my aunt. She took my brother and I in after our parents died in a crash about four years ago."

"That is really sweet of her. So which one is your real brother?" I could tell she had a million questions for me but if I didn't cut her off soon I wouldn't learn anything about her. "The big one Emmett is my brother after aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle adopted us we decided to take his last name." I didn't know what to ask her. It wasn't like I had known my mother so I didn't know which questions where helpful or not.

The clock on the wall seemed to me to be ticking away our time together faster and faster as I couldn't think of what to say. Finally in the last minute of our time together I panicked and blurred out "Would like to come over after school and get to know us all." After I said it I realized that sounded my ridiculous that anything. As the bell rang she set her hand on mine and batted her eyes

"Yeah id like that to get to know you a little better." Was she flirting with me? Oh my god I couldn't believe it. It was so wrong. She may not have been my mother but she looked like her. I pulled my hand back quickly "Sorry I have a girlfriend. I'm just looking for a friend that's all." She blushed.

"Yeah sorry about that. Friends are good though." She followed me to the parking lot. "Do you want me to follow you in my car?" she asked when she saw all my family standing around our cars. I looked to my family for the answer. I knew they had heard her. I knew we had room cause but was it wise.

Aunt Alice was practically jumping up and down at the thought. We walked over to them. "Everyone this is Bella Fox she's going to come over to hang out tonight." I said more for her than them. "I'm Alice. You can ride with me" Alice said jumping up and down. I climbed in the truck next to Leah.

One of two thing was going to happen this was either going to go well or horrible wrong.


	16. Alice's little talk to Edward

Chapter 14

Alice POV

It was a quite drive back to my house we had dropped Bella's car off at her place. Emmett and Rosalie didn't say a word the whole ride. Rosalie kept shooting Bella dirty looks.

I was really wishing that my powers were more precise because right now I was getting glimpses of different ways that this night would end. I guess that everyone had different choices to make and they all kept clashing in my head.

I tried being less vague about what I wanted to see and just focused on Bella but her future was in flux.

As we pulled up the house I heard a small gasp escape from Bella. "You guys live here" she said I could hear the awe in her voice. "Yeah" she didn't move just stood there staring.

"Wow its huge, you must be loaded." She started for the door. "It has to be big we have a big family." Esme met us just inside door. "Hi, I'm Esme." She said taking Bella's hand and shaking it.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for us. "Bella have you meet everyone?" I asked as she was standing there not knowing what to do. I figured that I would start with the easy introductions first. My visions weren't helping me I had seen so many ways that this could play out I wasn't sure what to do. I hadn't been this blocked since Bella was pregnant. Something about her was changing the future constantly. The old Bella had been a mystery to Edward and this one seemed to be one to me.

I knew she was fully human but it was almost like she wasn't. The only ones that ever messed with my visions were the werewolves and half-vamps. But with time I had learned to look past them and see their future also. This girl was strange.

"That's my father Carlisle and my mother Esme." I told her pointing to them in the back corner they waved. "This is Rosalie and Emmett" Emmett jumped up at his name and gave her a huge bear hug. I thought for a minute he was going to freak her out but she smiled and laughed at him. Rosalie hadn't moved an inch just gave her a half hearted smile.

"This is Jasper" I said taking his arm "Hello Bella." He said taking her hand gracefully. That was my Jasper always the gentleman.

"You've met EJ the girl next to him is Leah." Leah huffed out of the room. "and the last two are Elizabeth and Jacob." Hey they both smilled at her warmly and seemed to share a private giggle about something.

"Don't you have another brother?" most people after just meeting a family my size wouldn't notice one missing. That is unless they were looking for them in particular. "Yes my brother Edward isn't feeling well he came home early." I said covering for why he wasn't there. I didn't want to make her think he didn't like her. "im going to go check on him" I told everyone and quickly left.

Edward was in his room staring at his wedding picture. "Edward, can I come in?" He slowly nodded. "Listen I know this is hard on you her being here but its hard on us all." He looked at me with a puzzled look. "I know she was your best friend but I loved her I don't think you know just how hard it is." He was right I couldn't feel it from his point of view but I had my own demons this girl was bring to the surface.

"Did I ever tell you how sorr I was that I failed you?" I asked him. "How did you fail me?" he shot at me.

"I failed you because I should have seen her death coming so I could have prevented it." I felt his arm around me and he kissed the top of my head. "But Alice you did remember?" I looked up at his face he had a strange smile on it.

I couldn't recall. I couldn't see anything about her when she had been pregnant and I pissed me off. He must have been reading my thoughts because without a word from me he explained.

"when we first met her you had two visions one of her as a vampire and one of her dead in my arms. That's why I never was upset about you not seeing her dying because after we buried her I remembered you first vision of her and realized that was what you saw." I remembered the vision very clearly now. I guess it made sense I had seen her dead in a vision but with us deciding to change her and everything going the way it did I just thought that the other one was the true future.

"Maybe they both are true. There is never a time limit on the future. Maybe the vampire Bella you saw was this girl and not my Bella."

He always had a way of putting things into perspective.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT IVE BEEN BUSY WRITING MY OTHER STUFF. **


	17. Bella's Visit

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

These people were strangely familiar to me. It made me curious to learn about them. I guess that is why I had desided that coming here was a good Idea. I looked around the room at all the new faces. Robert had been right they did seem to be paired off well all except Edward. He had decided to come down stairs after a while and was sitting quietly in the corner reading a book.

Something about him was off but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could swear that when I wasn't looking he was staring at me. I was kind of creepy but I also kind of liked it.

Elizabeth giggled out of nowhere. She was a strange one she would do the weirdest things sometime. I had to hand it to her she did look like her brother though. I think I had everyone down pat. Rosalie and Leah had left shortly after I arrived saying something about going for a hike. I knew these people were strangers but I feel oddly relaxed around them. We had been all talking and laughing for hours and I wasn't caring how late it got I didn't want to leave.

Esme had cooked a wonderful dinner. I tasted so wonderfull I wondered why only myself, EJ, Elizabeth and Jacob had eaten any. Leah and Rosalie hadn't returned from their hike. Esme said she would wait for Carlisle to get home to eat. Emmett, Alice and Jasper ate with us but barely touched their food. Edward still hadn't moved for his chair in the living room.

Just then I heard the most delightful sound I had ever heard. "Wow that is beautiful. Your stereo must be state of the art is sound as if the piano is right here in the room with us." I blurted out. "It's not the stereo that's Edward playing in the other room. He hasn't played in a long time. It's good to hear him play again." Esme said.

Her face was just beaming with pure joy. I followed the music into the other room. Everyone was right on my heels if I would had stopped fast I was sure Emmett would have smacked into me. As soon as we all walked into the room instantly stopped. "Please don't stop" I pleaded.

I walked over and sat down beside him he smiled and started to play again. He was simply amazing. The skill that this kid had was unreal. I closed my eyes and listen to him play. Every note felt so full of pure happiness and love. I had that strange feeling like I had heard this song before but couldn't place where.

When he stopped I decided I'd ask. "What's the name of that song? I could have sworn I heard it before. Everyone was strangely silent. "It doesn't have a name I wrote that myself so you must be thinking of a different song." Edward said and proceed to leave the room.

Something was strange about him. It must be a family thing because Elizabeth seemed very much the same way. "You'll have to excuse Edward sweetheart. He wasn't happy about moving here. His girlfriend died a couple of years back and he wanted to move closer to where she was." Esme said in that calm motherly tone. Everyone one had followed Edward out of the room and it just left Esme and me sitting here.

"Why did you adopt so many kids?" I asked her I could see her adopting three or four but I wondered why nine. "Well when I was little I always wanted to be a mother and after losing my only child as an infant I found I couldn't have anymore. So I felt this whole in my heart that needed to be filled and the more children I have the more love I feel I can give out to them. It was a good thing giving them a family when they have no one." She was such a sweet lady I wished she had been my mother.

Not that I didn't love my own mother but Esme seemed like the world's greatest mother. Everyone reentered the room including Edward. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you that was not right of me to take my anger out on you." I could tell by his eyes that he was truly sad. "It okay I understand losing someone you love can be hard."

He sat back down at the piano and started to play again. "I wrote this one for Esme." He said as he played a sweet melody. Esme seemed to glow. While Edward was playing I accidently bumped into him and I felt the strangest thing in my life.

It was almost like I could see him standing in front of a large group of people with a brilliant tux on smiling the happiest smile. And as quickly as it had come it stopped. The room was quiet. "Alice it's late you really should take Bella home." He said. Alice gave him a look as if he was crazy but complied. So we left the house it was the strangest day I had had but also one of my most happiest.


	18. Elizabeth's visit with Dr Cullen

Chapter 16

Elizabeth's POV

Today had been a trying day. With ups and down of the past 24 hours. I climbed into bed ready to fall over dead. Jacob climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Penny for your thoughts, Baby?" He asked.

"It's just Bella. Could she really be my mother? She remembered the song dad wrote for her and just before he stopped she bumped him and could see him standing in a tux in front of a group of people." I couldn't get the image out of my head I had seen pictures of my parents wedding and it's exactly how this looked. I knew dad saw if too that's why he had sent her home.

"Sweet heart, don't worry about it so much if it is her we'll know it soon enough." He kissed my forehead and drifted off to sleep. The sound of his snoring was soothing to me it started to lull me off into a dreamy sleep. That night I dreamed I was standing next to my mother and she was telling me how much she was sorry she missed everything. I woke in the morning feeling sick. I never got sick but I had been stressed out over all this. I would have to remember to ask Carlisle about this.

Even before I hit the kitchen I could smell Esme cooking eggs and sausage. I walked into the kitchen taking a big whiff of the delicious smell and suddenly I was overcome with nausea. I barely made it to the trash can before tossing my cookies all in it. Esme had Leah take over and lead me up to Carlisle's office. "Come in."

He yelled after we knocked. "Elizabeth just threw up. She walked into the kitchen smelled the food and tossed her cookies all in the trash can. Would you look at her? I know they have never been sick before but I worry about what we don't know about them." Esme told Carlisle I was sitting on the little couch with my head between my legs trying not to throw up all over his carpet.

Just then a crash came from down in the kitchen area. I could hear Leah shouting at Emmett. Esme must have heard it to cause she quickly ran out of the room yelling she was going to kill someone. I was lucky that dad and Jacob were out hunting with uncle jasper and EJ. If either one of them had been hear I probably would have had them up here right now and I didn't feel like dealing with their worry.

"So let's take a look at you missy." He said as he walked towards me with his black med bag. He told my blood pressure and my temperature before shining his little flash light in my eyes. "Have you been getting enough blood, sweetie?"

"Actually come to think of it I've been actually drinking a lot more than normal." I told him as he started listening to my heart. EJ and I were used to Carlisle doing this. He insisted on doing this through most of our lives. I knew that he was afraid that he would miss something and he would lose us like he lost my mom. He was worried his thoughts had told me this much. he thought something about this seemed familiar but couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

"Grandpa, I know you will figure this out don't worry so much. It's causing you to go grey." I smiled at him trying to relax him. "And just between me and you no one blames you for not being here when mom died. There was nothing anyone could do." He smiled at me.

"You are so much like your mother. Always looking on the bright side of things never worried about herself only those around her." But his face quickly changed almost as if he had figured out a huge riddle. He went to the closet and pulled out this huge machine.

"would you lie down for me I think I have figured it out." I tried to read his thoughts but after being around my father for so long Carlisle had learned to hide them very well. I laid down on my back. he slowly lifted my shirt up and squirted some weird gel on my stomach. He clicked the machine on and moved this wand like think over my stomach.

"Just as I thought." He muttered to himself. He turned the screen towards me.

"That is a baby." He said pointing to this little spot on the screen.

"What" I said but when it came out it seemed more like a yell. "I thought I couldn't get pregnant?" I really was freaking out what if he was wrong. How would Jacob take the news? The room started spinning so I laid my head down on the pillow. my head was swimming with all the questions.

"Elizabeth even with humans it sometimes takes a while for people to get pregnant." I sat up this time the room didn't spin.

"Yeah but a hundred years is a little more than a while Carlisle." He shrugged his shoulders

"yeah and vampires are dead and should be able to have children but your brother and you are here as proof." I sighed he was right. In this family even the impossible seemed possible.

"Could you do me a huge favor and keep this between just us for right now. At least until I'm a little further along." He nodded

"but I'll need to monitor you, and well have to think of something to tell the others on why you threw up." He started writing things down in a little notebook he took out of his desk. The thing looked so old I thought for sure the pages would fall out. He asked me to step up on a scale for him. I peeked over at the book he was currently writing my weight down in. I think he noticed my curiosity because he said.

"You wonder about your weight or the book?" It was uncanny how he seemed to read me like a open book sometimes but at others looked at me like I was a mystery.

"The book how old is that thing? It looks like it's about to fall apart." He held up the front for me to see. BELLA'S PREGANCY was all it said.

"I thought it would be fitting to keep my notes in here so I can look to see if there are any similarities." I stepped down off the scale. He told me I could go and that if anyone asked to say that I just ate something bad.

"Thanks again grandpa." I said as I walked out of his office. 'Wow' I thought to myself 'I can't believe I'm pregnant.'


	19. Father and son chat

Chapter 17

Edwards POV

I really hated hunting with Jacob. Even after a hundred years we both still didn't really care for each other and I found spending any time with him reminded me of Bella. Jacob seemed a bit off this trip like he had something on his mind and was trying to hide it from me. I was sitting high on a rock watching as my son and Jacob cornered a deer. It was the same routine they always used

Jacob would appear as his big wolf self and scare the deer right towards EJ who would be waiting and would pounce and snap the next. Then Jacob would morph back into his human form throw on some clothes and they would each carry a deer back to the house.

"What you watching brother." Jasper said as he sat down beside me. His eyes focus on what I was watching. "You really think after a hundred years they would change it up a bit. It would be faster if they each caught their own."That was Jasper always the one to never take his time. It was straight to the point and be done with it.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked me after a long pause. I could tell that he already knew that I was but was just trying to fill the dead air. "Yeah, I'm just watching EJ. It blows my mind on how much he looks like her."

"After a hundred years you're just now realizing that fact?" Jasper asked "You should really sit him down and talk about Bella to him." Jasper told me. So that's what Jasper and EJ had been hiding. I wasn't one to pry but I knew my family was getting better at blocking me out.

"It just hurts to talk about her. I just want to pretend she never was." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel but I also know how he feels. He was blowing stuff up because he was so angry about the fact that we never talk about her and here is this girl who looks just like her. He isn't like Elizabeth and can read people's minds and memories of her so you're going to have to say it out loud for him. Personally I think its better coming from you next time instead of me." With his final word he was gone as fast as he had appeared. I jumped down from the rock. Jasper had a point. Jacob and EJ were walking towards me each with a deer over their shoulder.

"Jacob you mind going on ahead I want to talk with EJ. I'll even take the deer for you." I offered. Jacob handed over his deer and headed into the brush. I heard a howl of a wolf and then he was gone.

"What's up dad?" I was really uneasy about this. I knew he wanted to talk about his mom but what was there to say.

"You know EJ that your mother loved you very much." I told him it sounded kind of silly saying it out loud. I was failing horribly at this.

"Yeah dad I know" he said as he looked down at his feet. No matter how old he got I still felt like he was my little boy.

"She actually picked out your name. I remember her telling me that she just knew that the baby was a boy and she wanted to name him Edward Jacob after the two best men in her life." EJ looked at me kind of funny.

"I know that Jacob and mom were friends but why would she name me after him? They must have been real close." It was hard to tell him these things but I felt he had a right to know.

"They were. Sometimes I wonder if he had been right and she was really better off with him." I muttered mainly to myself. But of course my son's keen sense picked up on what I was saying.

"Wait Mom dated Jacob?" His jaw seemed to almost hit the ground.

"Well no she never dated Jacob she loved him but in the end her love for me was stronger than her love for him." My son was very quiet.

"Does everyone but me know about this?" I smiled a little at this at times he acted so much like me but every once and a while his mother showed through.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if your sister knows but if I were to guess I would say, yes everyone knows. But it was alone time ago." He was looking down at the ground again.

"if you think she would have been better off with him than you, do you regret having us knowing we killed mom?" my heart almost broke at that it was not my intention to make him think that at all.

"EJ I wouldn't trade you or your sister for anything in the world. I said what I said because if she had chosen him she wouldn't have died. I really am sorry son. Sometimes I forget that my grief blinds me." He seemed to smile a little bit.

"So let's change the topic. What do you want to know about her? Ask me anything." Ej seemed to be figuring out which question he wanted answered first.

"Did Uncle Jasper really try to kill mom?" I was floored Jasper had said he spoke with EJ but I didn't think he would tell him that it wasn't Jaspers best moment.

"Yeah but you got to remember that it wasn't the best time for your uncle back then. He really did feel sorry about it later but I should have known better than to expose him to that she was a bit of a klutz and always had a way of hurting herself." EJ nodded his head like he somehow understood what it was like for Jasper having Bella around so much.

"Uncle Jasper said you all went away because you thought it was safer for mom without you guys around. So why did you come back?" I looked into his eyes, eyes just like his mothers.

"Because, honestly I couldn't live without her." My son asked me a bunch of questions all the way home some more easy to answer than others but I answered them anyways. And I found the more I talked about her the easier it became. I truly think my heart was starting to heal


	20. Questions

Chapter 18

Elizabeth POV

I knew I had to be as quick and sneaky as possible it was only a matter of time before my father found out. Aunt Alice was trying her hardest to block him out but it wasn't working and I knew this was my only chance. I grabbed Jacob's hand and quickly lead him away from our family to a little table where Bella sat alone. "

So you wanted to talk to me?" I said as I slid into the chair next to here. She jumped startled at the sudden presents of me.

"How did you know?" she looked at me puzzled. "that's not important we don't have much time so ask please."

Aunt Alice had told me this morning that Bella was going to ask me a very important question but she could also see if Edward found out first she would never get the chance to ask me. All morning I had used my gift to see what the question was but all Bella could think about was how to get me alone to ask.

"Well it's about your brother did I do something to upset him?" I was glad that Edward was running late it meant he couldn't ease drop on this. I didn't know what to say all I could hear was Jacob saying over and over in his head this is the place or time Elizabeth.

"I know Esme said that his girlfriend died a few years back and he just didn't like that you all moved so far from where she was. But I get the strangest feeling that it's more than that." It was then that I noticed Edward walk into the lunch room with Alice on his heels. 'I'm sorry, I tried' was all she was thinking. I looked at Jacob and told him it would be ok and that the time was now or never.

"Bella your right it is more than that. Could we talk more about this later? Like after school?" I didn't want to be short with her but I knew that Edward was heading straight for us to try and stop me. I quickly got up and headed him off

"What are you thinking" he hissed at me. "I was thinking how we had questions and so does she. So it's about time we stop pussy footing around and get right down to it. Don't worry, I won't tell her what we are just get to know her better find out why she saw you at your wedding." I hated arguing with my father usually I was the one calming the fights between him and EJ.

I sat in my usually seat at our table trying to ignore the strange looks from my family. "Well I forbid you to talk to her." My father spat out. This only enraged me more.

"Who are you to tell me who I can talk to and who I can't? Last time I checked I wasn't a child anymore. I'm a full grown woman capable of doing as I please." He left the table and stormed out of the room slamming the big metal doors behind him.

"He'll forgive you and get over this with time." I didn't care if he forgave me or not I was in the right and he knew it.

"So you're really going to talk to her and answer her questions?" Aunt Rosalie asked. "I guess I am going to try." I smiled at Alice.

"Can I come?" EJ and Emmett asked at the same time. "I don't want to scare the girl with too many of us" I told them they looked heartbroken. "Alice how many of us do you see going?" I asked she looked at the ceiling for a time and then smiled and said "three".

I turned to my family scanning each of them carefully. The all looked like they each had their own reason to go. "Well I'll be going and I want to take Jacob because beside dad he was the one who knew her the best. Sorry Aunt Alice" I said when I heard her thoughts race on how her and close Bella were. But I knew my husband was still closer to her.

"So that leaves one space open." EJ pointed out. EJ looked hopeful but I was still worried if he had a good handle on his powers. And Emmett was never really patient and this had to be handled very delicate. I didn't know how to do this without hurting their feelings. It was then that it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I was hoping Uncle Jasper would join us just encase we need to calm her down." It was so simple.

"I would be happy do go with you, sweetie." He replied his is so sweet charming southern accent. It then dawned on me that if we took the truck from school how would the others get home. This concern must have been written all over my face because Aunt Alice had an answer as soon as I started to ask the question.

"Edward will put the keys to his car in my locker and leave school early." The rest of the day seemed to drag on. So when the final bell rang I had to control myself to walk at a human pace. Bella was waiting outside next to Jacob's truck. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy. We decided that it was best if we went to Bella's house to answer all her questions.

It was a cute little place not very big but it seemed like a safe haven for Bella. We all sat in the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked us. "No, thank you miss." Jasper said in his perfect gentleman voice.

"Yes please." Jacob answered her. I looked at him with a puzzled look he was blocking me out of his head. 'Tell you when she goes to get the drink' he told me and I smiled and told her I would also like one. The minute she left the room Jacob turned to me and pointed to the picture on the mantle. It looked like a picture of Bella with her parents when she was about 12.

"Not only does she look like our Bella but her parents look just like Charlie and Renee" Jacob whispered. I looked at the picture again it was true I had seen pictures of Charlie in my family's head throughout the year but I had never seen Renee. Bella came back into the room holding four sodas. Even though Jasper had said no to a drink she still set on in front of him.

Jacob giggled when she set his soda down. I glanced a questioning look he smiled at me 'she gave you all coke and me a root beer like she knew I would only drink a root beer.' That was strange.

How did she know he never drank Coke? "Ok you guys are going to think I'm strange but I have this weird feeling about your brother. It's like I known him or something and then he acts like I did something wrong to him. And the other day I swore that I knew that song he was playing and then when I bumped him I could have sworn I saw him standing in front of a room full of people in a tux. It was like he was at his wedding or something. I know how crazy this sounds and I don't even know why I'm telling you guys. It's another strange thing I feel like I can tell you anything." She took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure about most of what you said but as far as the way my brother acts Esme told you about the ex that died and how when we moved he wanted to be close to where she was." She cut me off.

"And you said there was more to it than that." I didn't know how to say this without freaking her out. "It's just you look a lot like her and I guess that my brother just freaked out that's all." She was taking this rather well.

I was hoping that would curb her curiosity for now. "So is that your family?" I asked pointing to the picture Jacob had pointed out earlier.

"Yeah it was our last family photo. A week later my mom died in a really bad car wreck just like Jacobs" Jacobs jaw dropped wide.

"I'm so sorry" she said "I don't know where that even came from" In her thoughts she was trying to figure out why she had said that and were did that come from. Jacob was the first of us to speak.

"don't worry you probably have me mixed up with someone else happens all the time." He smiled real big in hopes that she would quickly move on. "Well we really must be going" I told her as I started to stand. "I really don't want to be late for dinner at home."

The second we were in the car I turned to the guys. "That was officially weird. We need to tell Carlisle"


End file.
